I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thickness measurement gauge having a radiation emission source and a backscatter radiation sensing capability to thereby measure the thickness of an object as a function of backscatter radiation magnitude.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Employment of radioactive source material for the measurement of the thickness of an object provides an accurate assessment of such thickness to thereafter enable an operator to use the data obtained for further processing of the measured object. Briefly, a thickness measurement is obtained by first directing radioactive particles into the object whose thickness is to be measured, and then detecting radiation that has passed through the object and/or is backscattered. The magnitude of detected radiation is correlated with previously determined data that relates such radiation magnitude to material thickness and is specific to the type of material being measured.
Prior art equipment includes separate gamma ray emitters and gamma ray detectors. Methodology employing this equipment includes either placing an emitter at one surface of an object and a detector at the opposite surface for collecting radiation that has passed through the object, or placing a separate emitter and a separate detector at the same surface for collecting backscatter radiation. In either event, an operator is required to use two pieces of equipment to accomplish thickness measurement.
In view of the burdensome nature of the requirement to use, minimally, two devices for the emission and measurement of radiation, it is apparent that a need is present for a compact apparatus capable of efficiently performing thickness measurements. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a thickness measurement gauge having a single housing containing both gamma ray emission capability and backscatter detection capability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thickness measurement gauge having a radiation shield with a collimated channel in which is housed a radiation source emitting gamma rays that exit as a collimated beam for direction toward an object whose thickness is to be measured.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide methodology for employing a thickness measurement gauge as here described in a procedure for measuring the thickness of an object.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.